Valentine's Day
by Silver Celestia
Summary: Yaya membuatkan coklat valentine persahabatan untuk teman-temannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau menerimanya, dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Siapakah yang akan makan coklat Yaya? One-shot. BoboiboyxYaya. Warning : romance sucks, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom : Huwahhh! Hai, readers! Phantom kembali lagi dengan fanfic Boboiboy baru! Haa.. Kali ini dalam rangka menyambut hari Valentine, Phantom mutusin buat bikin satu. Kalau tanya kenapa telat banget, nah, Phantom ini orang sibuk/plakk Jadi memang sempet tulis di Andro, tapi enggak ada waktu buat mindahin ke computer.. terus ini take place waktu BBB dkk udah SMP ya.. enggak lucu kalau anak SD udah pacaran.. :3**

**Halilintar : Udah, A/N nya lama banget, cepet mulainya.. **

**Phantom : Oke, oke, bawel.. **

**Halilintar : …**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta, Phantom mau minjem characternya aja.. :D**

**Warning : Romance sucks, gaje, ranjau alias typo(s), dan pendek.**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Yaya tersenyum. Ia sudah selesai membuat coklat persahabatan untuk teman-temannya. Ia membungkus coklat-coklat itu di dalam plastic _wrapping_ dan mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna pink. Setelah mencuci tangannya, ia pun berpamitan pada ibunya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Yaya melihat banyak murid di sekolah di sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya saling memberi coklat satu dengan yang lain.

Yaya tersenyum lebar saat ia memasuki kelasnya, yang ribut seperti pasar.

"Selamat hari Valentine, semua! Ini, aku sudah buat coklat untuk kalian semua!"

Satu kelas terdiam. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan satu persatu melempar senyum canggung pada Yaya. Banyak kata-kata "Terima kasih, Yaya, tapi tidak usah repot-repot..", "Ehm, maaf, saya sudah kenyang.." dan lainnya keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengantuk yang sangat familiar di telinga Yaya, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Benar saja, suara itu milik laki-laki bertopi jingga yang sedang mengusap matanya, tanda bahwa ia baru terbangun dari alam bawah sadar. Maklumlah, mengingat tugasnya sebagai pelajar dan superhero yang amat melelahkan.

Fang yang duduk di belakang anak itu, atau Boboiboy, menjulurkan badannya ke depan dan membisikkan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Oh.." Boboiboy mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Yaya buat coklat?"

Semua menatapnya dan mengangguk. Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ketua kelas yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya kecewa.

"Ehm.. boleh minta satu, Yaya?" tanyanya langsung.

Hening.

Semua murid kelas itu menganga. Sebuah kalimat yang sama mengganjal di pikiran mereka. 'Boboiboy ini mau cari mati rupanya!'

Yaya yang mendengar perkataan itu melompat ria. "Hah? Tentu saja boleh! Ini!" Ia menyodorkan sepaket coklat.

Boboiboy menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Kelihatannya enak. Terima kasih, Yaya." katanya.

Mata Yaya melebar dan mukanya tersipu. "Eh, betulkah? Sama-sama.." Ia melihat Boboiboy yang hampir memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam tasnya, bukan dalam tas coklat yang berisi tumpukan coklat dari penggemarnya. "Ehm, Boboiboy?"

"Hm?" Tangan itu terhenti. Pemiliknya berbalik menatap Yaya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh.. ehm.. boleh tidak coklatnya kau makan sekarang? Aku mau tahu pendapatmu." Yaya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti ketiting rebus, tidak berani menatap mata anak di depannya ini.

"Eh.." Boboiboy menatap coklat yang ada di tangannya itu ragu. Teman-teman yang posisinya di belakang Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka khawatir, karena mereka tidak mau ada yang pingsan pada pagi hari karena alasan sepele.

Tanpa kata-kata, Boboiboy menatap Yaya, yang mukanya tidak terlihat karena melihat ke bawah.

"Aku mau kalau kau memberiku ciuman di pipi." kata Boboiboy akhirnya, tersenyum lebar.

"EEEHHH?!" teriak teman-temannya. Yang perempuan _nosebleed_ atau pingsan, yang laki-laki tak dapat mengatupkan mulut mereka yang hampir mencapai lantai.

Yaya yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merasa bahwa ia akan pingsan kalau saja ia tak dapat mengendalikan emosi yang tercampur-aduk di dalam dirinya. Ya, ia merasa kalau ia ada "rasa" dengan Boboiboy, tetapi ia malu kalau jadi seperti ini.

"A-apa? Apa kau gila, Boboiboy?" Fang, yang entah bagaimana dapat menghilangkan (atau memendam) rasa kagetnya lebih dulu dari yang lain, angkat bicara.

Boboiboy memberi rivalnya itu death glare, dan menjawab dengan polosnya, "Memang kenapa? Kan cium pipi saja, lagian juga sesama teman. Apa salahnya?"

GUBRAK

Seluruh murid di kelas tepar di lantai.

Yaya terkejut dan ada juga rasa lega. Tetapi walau lega, ia merasakan kekecewaan juga di hatinya. Akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, ia maju ke depan Boboiboy.

Ia menciumnya di pipi.

Boboiboy terkejut, anak-anak perempuan pingsan semua, mulut anak-anak laki-laki sukses mencapai lantai. Kecuali si Iwan yang sudah pingsan sedari tadi.

Yaya tersenyum puas sementara Boboiboy mengelus daerah pipi kanannya perlahan, dimana ia telah dicium.

"Nah, sekarang boleh dimakan coklatnya?" tanya Yaya, senyum cerianya tak pudar dari mulutnya.

Boboiboy memandangi coklat yang ada di tangannya, lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pita yang mengikat bungkusan coklat itu dan mengambil satu.

Teman-temannya menatapnya histeris saat coklat itu hanya beberapa senti dari mulut sang pengendali elemen itu.

Sementar Boboiboy, setelah ragu untuk beberap saat, akhirnya menaruh coklat Yaya itu di dalam mulutnya. Ia terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar, mukanya berseri.

"Wah! Ini enak sekali, Yaya! Buat lagi lalu jual di kedai Atok, ya?"

Yang disebut namanya tersipu, dan bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Boboiboy mengangguk mantap. "Iya, benar!" Ia memasukkan beberapa coklat lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementar teman-temannya melihat dari jauh kedua murid tersebut dengan rasa kaget bercampur heran. 'Benarkah coklat Yaya enak?'

Muka Yaya berseri-seri. Di hadapannya terlihat Boboiboy yang tengah melahap 3 coklat yang masih tersisa dari bungkusan coklat itu.

Yaya nyaris menjerit ketika ia merasakan bibir seseorang di pipinya, yang tak lain adalah milik Boboiboy. Anak bertopi jingga itu lalu berbisik di telinga Yaya, "Nanti buatkan aku coklat lagi untuk tahun depan, ya."

Ketika berpaling, Boboiboy sudah ada di tempat duduknya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. Ternyata Guru Timi sudah datang. Ia memimpin kelasnya untuk memberi salam pada beliau sebelum berbalik melihat Boboiboy yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

Yaya terkikik dan berkata dalam hati. 'Ya, aku akan buatkan tahun depan. Aku janji.'

* * *

**Phantom : Fuahh.. and there you have it! A Valentine's Day fanfic! Haha, untuk yang sudah baca fanfic aneh ini, a-ri-ga-tou nee! **

**Taufan : Wow, about time Phantom bikin fanfic romance di fandom Boboiboy. Awesome. **

**Phantom : Oh, maaf kalau pendek, nggak kepikiran sih.. :) Ehm, gimana ya.. soalnya Phantom dapat ide random ini, dan cuma pingin main-main aja, jadi kalau dapat reviews makasih banyak!**

**Gempa : Tolong reviewnya ya, readers! **

**Phantom : Hehe.. PWEASE? *puppydogeyes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom : Wuahh! I love you guys! Phantom dapat 10 reviews, dan semua suka! Awesome~**

**Halilintar : Heh. Not bad.**

**Phantom : Jarang-jarang kau puji orang. Ada apa? **

**Halilintar : Nggak ada apa-apa..**

**Phantom : Hmm.. okelah. Atas permintaan sekuel cerita ini, Phantom tuliskan sekuel untuk Valentine's Day. Also, sekuel ini ada adegan 'ehem-ki-/plak Ups, hampir spoiler! XD Hope you like this! **

Boboiboy baru pulang sekolah ketika ia melihat orang yang disukainya diam-diam sedang menyerahkan sesuatu pada Tok Aba. Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Yaya. Kau sedang apa?"

Yaya berbalik menatap lelaki yang merebut hatinya itu. "Kau kan sudah bilang sewaktu hari Valentine. Ingat 'Buat lagi lalu jual di kedai Atok ya' tidak?" godanya.

Boboiboy terdiam. "Hm.. tidak tuh. Kapan ya?" Yaya menepuk jidatnya. Oh. Sifat pelupanya kambuh.

Yaya mengambil sepaket coklatnya dan secara tiba-tiba mencium pipi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy kaget lalu terjatuh di tempat. Ia bertanya tergagap. "Y-Yaya! Tadi itu apa?" Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'krik-krik'.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak ingat, ya?" Tubuh Yaya gemetar. Ia membuka bungkus coklat itu dan memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Boboiboy.

"Ugh!"

**Flashback ON**

"_Wah, ini enak sekali, Yaya! Buat lagi lalu jual di kedai Atok, ya?"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya, benar!" _

"_Nanti buatkan aku coklat lagi untuk tahun depan, ya." _

**Flashback OFF**

Boboiboy kembali dari lamunannya, atau memorinya. Ia melihat Yaya yang sudah mau menangis. Boboiboy bangkit dan memeluk Yaya.

"Maaf, Yaya. Aku lupa."

Yaya akhirnya menangis di pundak Boboiboy, membuat baju dan jaket remaja lelaki itu basah. Namun Boboiboy tak menghiraukan hal itu tetapi justru memeluknya lebih erat.

"Maaf, ya, Maaf." Boboiboy melepas pelukannya. "Memang sifat pelupa itu sudah turun-temurun di keluargaku. Ayahku saja sampai lupa dimana kacamatanya berada, padahal benda itu sedang ada di atas kepalanya." canda Boboiboy.

Yaya, walaupun masih sesenggukan tetap mengangguk geli. "Ya, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali, siap-siaplah mendapat hadiah dariku." katanya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang mengumpulkan energi gravitasi yang tidak sedikit.

"Hehe.." Boboiboy menggaruk lehernya. "Iya, aku nggak bakal lupa lagi.."

Yaya tersenyum, energi yang terkumpul pun perlahan menghilang dari tangannya.

"…Tapi aku enggak janji, ya. Kalau lupa, sumbat saja mulutku dengan coklat, seperti tadi." canda Boboiboy jahil.

"…" Yaya tak berkata apa-apa, mungkin karena ia sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Yaya? Kau tak apa?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa.. tapi kejadian hari Valentine itu membuatku menyadari.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy lagi, dan hatinya mulai berdebar.

"Em.. eh.. K-kalau hatiku s-sudah t-terambil o-oleh.. mu.." Yaya terbata-bata sekaligus _nervous_ menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki pengendali angin, tanah, petir, api, dan air itu.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan di depan kedai Tok Aba. Pemiliknya, yang mulutnya tak bisa ditutup hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan rasa kaget tingkat tinggi. Begitu juga dengan robot kuning di sampingnya. (Eh.. hanya metanya saja yang membelalak, dia tak punya mulut)

**Boboiboy PoV**

Ya ampun. Tak kusangka sama sekali. Aku mencubit pipiku, dan rasa sakit timbul di sana. Orang yang kusukai, ternyata juga menyukaiku kembali. Sungguh, aku terkejut dan sekaligus gembira. Kalau suasananya tidak tegang seperti ini, pasti aku sudah melompat hingga ketinggian 10 meter.

Sebetulnya saat hari Valentine itu aku sangat mengantuk. Adu Du menantangku dalam suatu duel _one-on-one_, yang tak boleh kuberitahu pada yang lain. Ya, aku mengalahkannya, pasti, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuatku terjaga sampai jam 2 pagi. Bayangkan saja, berpecah jadi 5 dan sekuat tenaga melawan Adu Du yang tiba-tiba robotnya sangat kuat, hampir seperti insiden Ejo Jo.

Dan esoknya aku dibangunkan oleh suara ribut teman-temanku yang aku tak tahu mengapa, tetapi saat Fang memberi tahuku, aku cukup mengerti. Yaya membuat coklat. Pantas saja mereka histeris.

Tapi aku yakin Yaya bisa memasak, buktinya rendang yang ia buat sewaktu raya dulu rasanya enak. Jadi walaupun ragu, aku tetap meminta sebungkus coklat darinya. Yah, walaupun hanya akan kupandangi saja di rumah.

Tiba-tiba Yaya mengejutkanku dengan memintaku untuk memakan coklat itu di tempat. Bimbang, ya. Karena aku sudah meminta coklatnya, apa boleh buat. Tetapi, aku mendapatkan balasan yang bagus sekaligus kesempatan emas..

Untuk mendapatkan ciuman darinya.

Menurutku, memang tidak ada masalah karena kita bersahabat. Meski begitu aku berpikir, setidaknya mendapatkan kecupan sedikit sebelum dia dimiliki oleh orang lain sudah cukup.

Sekali lagi ia membuatku kaget dengan dirinya yang bersedia memberikan permintaanku yang nekat itu.

Aku ingin menjerit gembira saat itu juga, tetapi mood-ku menurun sedikit karena aku tetap harus merasakan coklat yang nampaknya enak di luar, tapi belum diketahui rasanya.

Saat aku mencicipi coklat itu, dan bersiap-siap untuk rasa yang membuat kucing pingsan.. tetapi aku malah merasakan rasa coklat yang seperti dijual di toko.

Lantas aku memujinya dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Harapanku bangkit, mungkinkah? Hm, tapi tak mungkin. Yaya itu terlalu sempurna. Aku lihat banyak anak lelaki yang melancarkan pandangan penuh perasaan padanya, yang membuatku panas hati.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di depanku dan mengatakan bahwa ia suka padaku. Oh, Tuhan, apakah hamba sedang bermimpi? Kalau ya, terima kasih untuk mimpi yang indah ini, ya Tuhan. Meskipun begitu, kulihat badan Yaya mulai bergetar kembali, jadi harus cepat kukatakan kepadanya.

**End of Boboiboy PoV**

Boboiboy memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada gadis yang di depannya. "B-betulkah kau suka padaku, Yaya?"

Yaya kembali terbata-bata. "Y-ya.." Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, siap menerima penolakan dari remaja di depannya itu.

Tak disangka, Boboiboy mengangkat dagunya, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu.

Tok Aba pingsan di tempat, dan Ochobot mulai sibuk mengipas-ngipas muka sang kakek.

Muka Yaya tak bisa dideskripsikan lebih jauh. Setidaknya semua mukanya semerah warna merah baju Halilintar.

Boboiboy melepaskan bibirnya, dan tersenyum pada Yaya. Setelah susah payah menahan rasa malu, Yaya pun berhasil tersenyum pada pacar barunya kini. Ya, it's official.

Pasangan yang terbentuk saat hari Valentine.

**END**

**Phantom : Yay! Akhirnya fanfic ini sudah selesai! XD Maaf karena ending yang cukup aneh.. Enggak bisa mikir ending yang cocok sama ini.. DX**

**Taufan : Bagus deh. ;)**

**Phantom : Hem, sekarang Phantom tinggal tunggu review readers sekalian! Especially yang minta lanjutan ini~ :D**


End file.
